Betrayal of the Heart
by JennytheTigerWolf
Summary: One night as Ruby is on the run from a mysterious stranger, she is teleported to the world of kingdom and hearts. There she will learn to become a keyblade master, learn the power of friendship, and find love.
1. Prequel: Run Little Red

**Disclaimer:** **I** **do** **not** **own** **RWBY.**

 _Running. The only thought I had was to run. I don't want to stop, but I know I can't continue on for much longer. I have been running for a long time now but I can't stop. I had to keep running from her or else she will kill me. I don't want to die tonight._

It was a cold winter night, and the petite girl was running through the Emerald Forest. She only had a flashlight illuminating the path she currently was running on. As each minute passed by, she slowly began to slow down due to exhaustion.

Suddenly, she tripped on a tree root. The girl fell on her face. She slowly turned on her back and laid there. The young girl couldn't get back up on her feet. She was breathing heavily and she began to sob quietly. The young adolescent was shivering uncontrollably because of the frigid air and her sobbing.

After crying for a few minutes, the young lady got on her hands and knees and crawled to nearby bushes. It would provide some cover to hide from the grimm and the other girl hunting her down. She curled into a ball and covered herself with her cloak. Her eyelids became very heavy and she gradually fell into unconsciousness. Before she fell into a deep sleep, staring into the shattered moon, she whispered to the cold night air…

"I'm so sorry... _Weiss...Blake...Yang..._ "


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this story. I was not going to actually continue this story, but since some people are following it, I guess I have to finish what I started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Kingdom of Hearts.**

" **Ruby…Ruby…** **Wake** **up…"** a melodic voice said as the young girl began to slowly open her heavy eyelids.

"Huh...What's going on….Where am I?" asked the little girl, now dubbed Ruby. The girl quickly sat up, as she didn't recognize her surroundings. "Ahhh!" Ruby grabbed her head as a sharp pain ran through her head. She continue to scream louder and tears of pain began to well up in her eyes. The pain began to spread throughout her body. She curled into a shaking ball.

Then slowly the pain began to fade as a small hand began to rub Ruby's back. The person rubbing her back started to hum. Ruby laid there and her screams were mere whimpers. The person started to sing softly a lovely melody.

Ruby recognized the voice and song. She slowly raised her head, in fear that this whole encounter is a part of her imagination.

Ruby jumped up and threw her arms around the person, as the woman returned the embrace. Ruby buried her head into the woman's bosom and whimpered, " Is it really you, Mom?"

" **Yes my dear,"** Summer rose said with a gentle smile. However, the embrace between mother and daughter ended as Summer gently pushed Ruby away from her with a stern look. Silver eyes stared deep into silver eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, confused. Then a sudden realization hit her, "What is this place? Wait, aren't you dead? Am I dead? What's going on? Why am I here?"she asked as panic began to rise within her.

"Calm down Rubs" another familiar voice said. Ruby turned around and her eyes widened as she choked up.

"Yang" Ruby asked, shocked and afraid.

"Don't forget about us, you dolt," a girl dressed in white said. She wore a frown, yet if one looked into her eyes there was a warmness. Behind the girl in white was another girl dressed **(A/N: sorry to lazy to describe their outfits)** in black. The girl in black stood there with a stoic expression, but like the girl in white there was warmness present within her eyes.

"Weiss...Blake...How is this possible? I...I saw you die…" Ruby whispered. Tears threaten fall and her knees were weak. Ruby was happy, though she was scared. "I must be dead," Ruby said as the sat down on the floor with her arms around her legs. She was rocking back and forth, whispering incoherent things. Her friends and sister just stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Then a warm hand was placed on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked up to meet silver eyes, **"Ruby, calm down** **my sweet,"** her mother said, **"I know this is a lot to take in, but we are running out of time. You will have to leave soon."**

"What do mean, Mom."

" **Ruby, do you know where we are?"**

"No, but what does that have to do with anything. Mom, I'm so confused."

" **I know, my love. It's a long story that must be saved for later, but for now I must send you to another world. A world that needs you, my dear. I wish I can explain and answer all your questions, however we are running out of time. I'm sorry for everything, Ruby. I love you my sweet Rose."** Summer Rose as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. Her tears fell on top of her daughter. Ruby hugged her mother in return.

"I love you too Mom," Ruby sniffled.

"Aww. What a beautiful family moment. Let me get into this group hug with my baby sis and mom," Yang shouted crying with anime tears. Yang quickly ran to envelop her step-mother and half-sister into a big hug.

"Don't forget about us," Wiess humphed with an annoyed look and slight blush. Blake had a soft smile, staring with a longing look at the beautiful moment shared between mother and daughters. Weiss and Blake ran to join in the hug.

"This is great and all, but I can't breath," Ruby gasped out while flailing her arms helplessly. Everyone laughed, but suddenly the air around became tense when a cold wind blew by them.

" **It's time. Hurry before we must take our leave,"** Ruby's mother said as she slowly got up looking up to the heavens. Ruby looked to her mother's face, but then she heard quiet sniffles coming from her friends.

" What's wrong? Why are all of you crying," Ruby asked.

Yang smiled at Ruby, while tears continue to stream down her face. "You have grown so much baby sis. Therefore I give you this gift, that you continue to let your beauty, strength, and determination burn," Yang said taking off her gray bandanna and wrapping it around Ruby's neck. Yang took a few steps away from her and gave her a soft smile, before turning around giving her a thumbs up and disappearing in flames.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed running to where she once stood. Then the little girl in the red hood had no idea what to do. She stood there staring at the spot her sister once stood.

Blake walked in front of Ruby and crouched slowly to her eye level. She pulled the young girl into a hug and said to her, "She's right you know. You truly have grown into a lovely young lady, Ruby. I am so glad to have spent the time we have together. Thank you for being one of the first people accepting me as a faunus, as a former white fang member, for not judging me, for being my _friend, my sister._ For that I give you this gift, may you find comfort both in the light and _shadows_ , continue to be kind" she said with a sad smile as she took off her ribbon and gave it Ruby as Blake was covered in shadows and disappeared from sight.

"Blake..." Ruby whimpered out. Weiss walked up to Ruby and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to leave as well...Weiss?"

"Yeah…" Weiss sighed out. "But we all will be reunited again one day. As much as it pains me to say this, you were a great leader. I know you blame yourself for our deaths, but you shouldn't. It's not your fault," Weiss said looking to the night sky.

"But if I was strong enough or even a better leader, then all of you would be alive and…"

 _Smack._ A dark pink handprint was present on Ruby's pale face. Ruby stood there, staring at Weiss while holding a hand to her cheek. Anger rose within Ruby and she was about to yell at Weiss, who was staring at the ground with shadows covering her eyes, until she saw Weiss's shoulders shaking and several tears falling from her face.

"Weiss…"

"Don't you ever say that again, you idiot," Weiss yelled at her. "You may be idiotic, mindless, immature, clumsy, annoying,stubborn and the list goes on forever. I may have even hated you the day we first met, but I have grown to respect you, Ruby Rose. You became a great leader, an even better friend. Don't degrade yourself for something you had no control over. Blake, Yang, and I made the choice to sacrifice our lives, not you. Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once, I love you Ruby Rose as a little sister and I'm so happy and proud of you. Now I present this gift in order that you continue to grow into a fine and proper young lady, may this gift protect you from the cold and loneliness," she said as she gave Ruby her blue sash from her dress. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she slowly walked away from her as her body slowly dissolved into tiny snowflakes.

"I'm alone again…" Ruby whispered

" **Not exactly, baby girl"** Summersaidasshewalkeduptoherfrombehind **. "I'm truly sorry Ruby for causing you so much pain and suffering, for leaving you alone. I really am happy to see you and I want to spend time with you especially for all the time I have missed during childhood, but at least our time together must be cut short again. I love you my darling rose and I want to give you these gifts. You will never be alone. I will always to protect. I will always be with you so will Yang...Blake...and Weiss. I truly am sorry."**

Summer gave Ruby a small box and kissed her forehead before walking away. Summer began to dissolve into white rose petals. Ruby took a few steps towards to her mother, reaching out her hand in an attempt to hold onto her mother so she wouldn't disappear, and leave Ruby alone. However the sharp pain from before returned. Ruby fell to the floor as the pain increased tenfold. Ruby screamed in pain, but also in fear as she noticed her body was faded in a flurry of red rose petals. Ruby wanted to call out to her mother for help, or at least for comfort, but her no sound came from her mouth. Her vision was becoming cloudy. She was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

" **Good-bye, baby girl. I love you so much. I hope you can forgive me."** Ruby's mother said before she was completely gone in the night wind. The words of her mother echoed in Ruby's mind as a soft whisper before her world went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Dive

**Disclaimer: I don't RWBY or Kingdom of Hearts. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if anything is ooc. By the way sorry for not being able to describe things well. Just use your imagination and picture things as best as you can. Thank you.**

" **Wake up...Wake up child...Wake up…There is so very much to learn and you still understand so little. So much to do, so little time...Take your time."**

"Mmm… what's going on…" Ruby opened her eyes. She was shocked by her surroundings, she was falling, no sinking in what seems to be some type of body of water. "What the heck's going on? How can I talk or at the very least speak under water? How did I get here? Where am I going? Who was talking to me a second ago?"

Ruby was freaking out, until a flood of memories entered her mind. "MOM! YANG! BLAKE! WEISS!" she shouted their names out in hopes of one them responding, but reply came. Ruby allowed her tears of sorrow and frustration fall as she fell to the bottom of the ocean.

" **There are many questions to answer, but so few answers available."**

Ruby was freaked out because there was no one in the surrounding darkness. However, as she landed on the ocean floor, it erupted into pure white rose felt awe and shock as she realized she was standing on a stained glass pillar. The pillar was of Ruby wielding a blade that looked like a key. The blade had a similar resemblance to crescent rose and it had keychain attached at the end of Ruby's emblem. There was also pictures of Yang, Weiss, and Blake. On the edges of the circle were the emblems of all the people she knew in remnant. Underneath the picture of her friends, there was an image of the scenery of her mother's grave with the moon of remnant at a distance.

" **This is called a station…"** the mysterious voice told Ruby. She was going to ask the voice to reveal himself, but a set of stairs appeared. Though hesitant, she still went up the stairs, which led her to another station. As soon as she planted both feet on the platform, three pedestals rose from the ground . Each pedestal held a weapon. One carried a sword, another a shield, and the last one had a staff.

" **So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward and choose your weapon,"** the voice commanded Ruby.

Ruby was confused, but she went straight to the sword and the voice told her, **"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."**

Ruby slowly walked away from the sword and walked towards the staff. The voice returned to say, **"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."**

Ruby began to walk towards the shield and the voice responded, **"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."**

Ruby was unsure of which weapon to choose. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She took a moment to think about the pros and cons of each weapon. When she opened her eyes she knew in her heart which weapon to choose. She walked to the shield and the voice asked, **"Is this the power you seek?"**

"Yes!" She responded firmly. The voice then asked, **"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange."** Ruby decided to choose the staff.

" **You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"** the voice asked. Ruby nodded. She opened her mouth to ask the questions that have been plaguing her mind since she got there, but then suddenly a bright light appeared and the station changed to a different one. When the light faded away, a bright light appeared on Ruby's hand and a giant key appeared in her hand. She was extremely confused as to why she had a giant key.

" **You have the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others, for there will be times when you have to fight to protect the light in everyone's heart."** Suddenly strange shadowy creatures appeared. They reminded Ruby of the Grimm from Remnant, except these creatures were completely black with bright yellow eyes. The shadowy creatures began to attack Ruby, but they were no match to the huntress-in-training who has been training to annihilate creatures of darkness for a majority of her life.

The young huntress-in-training was able to dispose of the creatures fairly quickly. Using her semblance, she was able to deliver a single devastating blow to each creature. When she was done the same light as before appeared again and a door appeared.

Out of curiosity, Ruby walked up to the door and the giant key rose up and a bright beam of light went to the keyhole. The door opened and Ruby walked through the door.

" **The time has come. Hurry do what you must,"** themysteriousvoicetoldthewomanwhoappearedbeforehim.

" **Of course sir,"** she replied, taking her leave to approach the red hooded girl.

When Ruby arrived to another station, she was beyond frustrated. She yelled, "What the hell is going on!? I can't take this anymore!" She had a tick mark on her forehead and blowing smoke through her nose.

Suddenly more shadow creatures appeared and she disposed of them quickly. She expected to be teleported to another station, however instead the mysterious voice began to talk to her again.

" **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…"**

Then her shadow grew larger and Ruby stared as a giant shadowy being slowly rose from her shadow. She was shocked because the dark being looked like her except completely made of shadows and with yellow eyes. With a newfound resolve, she stared deep into the being's eyes.

Ruby was determined to destroy this creature and get some answers. The creature was quick to attack. It slammed a hand to where Ruby was standing, but Ruby, using her semblance, was able to move out of the way. She ran headlong into the creature, ready to purge the creature from existence.

Due to its size, the shadow Ruby was slightly slow in its movement. It tried to slam its hand on Ruby again to crush her like a bug, but Ruby was able to react quickly and dodge. She jumped onto its arm and ran towards its face. Ruby slashed at its face, however the creature was reacted quickly and punched Ruby's body back. She went crashing to the floor, but she was able to land on her feet and was quick to attack again, thanks to her aura being used as a shield and taking much of the force.

" **Don't be afraid,"** the mysterious voice said to her.

The shadow Ruby tried to crush Ruby using its feet, but Ruby continuously dodged each attack. While dodging, she slashed at its legs. The creature was beginning to become annoyed and decided to destroy Ruby once and for all. It charged up dark magic towards chest, but Ruby decided to take this opportunity to kill the dark being. She jumped on its arm again and jumped off the arm high into the sky and struck down with the key from its head to its feet. The creature attack was stopped momentarily. Ruby could see she was doing some damage, but not much. The shadow slammed its arm down again to try to crush Ruby. She tried dodging but tripped and the creature brought its face close to Ruby, staring deep into her silver eyes. Ruby stared deep into the creatures as well and began to freak out as shadows which appeared out of nowhere began to swallow her. She screamed and reached a hand out towards a light she saw, as she slowly closed her eyes.

" **But don't be afraid...Ruby..."**

Ruby opened her eyes immediately when she heard this voice. It wasn't the same mysterious voice as before, no this voice she recognized. Ruby looked around, but she saw nothing except complete darkness. To say Ruby was disappointed was an understatement. After a few moments of silence, she dismissed the voice as a part of her imagination.

She curled her body into a small ball and put her hood on to cover her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she was scared and frustrated. She didn't understand what was going on, one moment she was on a mission with her team. They were doing well until everything spiraled into chaos because of _that woman_. Ruby witnessed her comrades deaths and she was running for her life. Then she appeared in some foreign place and met her friends and mother. Then she ended up here. Things were occurring too fast for the young girl to comprehend.

" **Don't be afraid...Don't lose hope...Stay strong... Have courage and faith…"**

Ruby thought she was losing her mind so she tried using her hands to cover her ears, in hopes of blocking out the voice. However, a warm hand was placed on top of her head. The warmth from the hand spread throughout her entire body. It was very comforting, so Ruby decided to take a peek from her hood, to see if her mind was really playing tricks on her in order to help her cope with her strange situation.

She quickly rose her head, but had to cover her eyes with her arm from the bright light that shined before her. The hand that was on top of her head, moved underneath her chin to raise her head.

" **Open your eyes my dear."**

Ruby did as she was told. She opened her eyes again, but the bright light didn't hurt her eyes this time. There standing in front of her with a warm smile was Ruby's mother. Tears began to fall again, but they were tears of joy.

" **Don't cry my child."**

Ruby began to laugh like a maniac as her tears began to fall harder. _I truly lost my mind. I'm seeing my dead mother for the second time today._ Summer stared at her daughter and then she slapped Ruby roughly.

" **You have not lost your mind."**

Ruby covered her cheek, where a bright red handprint was present. She lifted her head to stare deep into her mother's eyes and was shocked to see her mother crying.

" **I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…It's my fault..."** Summer murmured as she kneeled next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her child. Ruby was unresponsive to her mother's embrace. She just knelt there as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mom...I don't understand...WHAT'S GOING ON!? PLEASE...please tell me." Ruby cried. Summer sighed. She knew what she had to do, even though it would hurt her more than it would hurt Ruby. Summer placed her hand upon Ruby's forehead. Summer began to say some type of incantation in another language.

Ruby felt warmth come from the hand as it began shine very brightly. The warmth soon began to burn hotter, and it was very painful. Ruby was crying and thrashing around to avoid her mother's touch, but her mother held her firmly in place and continued her ritual.

As soon as Summer was done, she caught her daughter as she fell limp. Ruby's eyes were dilated and she looked completely dead. Ruby's body began to shine brightly and she slowly disappeared in white rose petals. More tears fell from Summer's eyes.

" **I'm sorry but I had to do what must be done. You are needed elsewhere. You don't truly understand how special you are my child, but in due time you will. You hold the greatest power and weapon of all."**

" **Did you complete your task?" the mysterious voice asked.**

" **Yes...I did sir." Summer said**

" **I know it was hard for you to do, but it had to be done."**

" **I know...and I'm glad it was me who erased her memories…So what do we do now"**

" **We wait."**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter will finally have Ruby meeting Ventus. I thought about introducing them to each other in the previous chapter, but I didn't want to rush things. However, I think progress has been kind of slow, sorry about that. Without stalling any further I give you chapter 4. By the way Aqua and Terra just met Ventus. Also the outfit Ruby will wear is the exact outfit that I found online, so I take no credit for it. So if you wanna check the drawing out to know how Ruby looks like then look up .com RWBY-Ruby Rose-KH3 outfit.**

 **I don't RWBY or Kingdom of Hearts.**

…

"I wonder how that boy lost his memories. It must be so sad to not know who you are." Aqua was talking to herself as she walked along the beach shores. She was recalling the event that occurred a few hours ago to the young boy named Ventus. Aqua looked towards the sun and noticed it would be getting dark soon. She had to return to Ventus's side to watch over him for the evening.

As she began to walk back to the castle, she noticed something red getting washed up on the shore. She jogged towards it out of curiosity, and as she got closer she was shocked to see it was a person. She kneeled next to the girl to check if she was still breathing. Luckily she was, but barely.

Aqua hurriedly picked up the girl bridal style and ran to find either Terra or Master Eraqus. She ran for a few minutes before she found both Terra and Master Eraqus.

"MASTER! I need your help," Aqua exclaimed. Master Eraqus and Terra ran towards Aqua when they noticed the small girl in Aqua's arms.

"What happened Aqua," Eraqus asked Aqua.

"I don't know. I found her washed up on the shore," she responded.

"She's in a critical state. I need to treat her immediately," Eraqus said as he took the girl in red from Aqua into his arms, and walked off.

"Is there anything we can do" Terra asked.

"Not right now, however you both can check on Ventus for now," Eraqus told them. They both nodded and made their way to where Ventus was recovering.

…...

A few days have past since the two youngsters have arrived on Land of Departure. Neither one has awoken from their slumber and it was beginning to worry both Aqua and Terra. The girl and Ventus stayed in separate rooms, while Terra spent most of his time watching over the girl; Aqua looked after Ventus. They didn't want to overwhelm the teenagers when they woke up so Master Eraqus was the one who assigned the rooms and who would be watching over whom.

Not once had either of the young teenagers stirred. They laid in their beds motionless. To a passerby it would appear as if they were dead.

…

 _In Ventus Room:_

Aqua sat in a chair staring at Ventus, wearing a sad look.

"Why won't you wake up Ven?" She asked him. She began to walk out of the room to take a break and grab something to eat. Suddenly Ventus began to stir and he groaned slightly. Aqua heard the groan and turned around in time to see him open his eyes.

"Master Eraqus! Terra! Ven woke up!" Excitement and joy filled Aqua.

…

 _Meanwhile…_

Terra stared intently at the young girl, while sitting on a chair next to her bed. After several moments of staring at her face he looked at the nightstand next to her bed. There, on top of the nightstand, sat a box that Terra found on the beach shore.

The day the girl arrived, Terra went to the seashore to see if there was anything that could provide insight of who the girl is and where she came from. The only thing he found was the box with a white rose on top of it. He concluded it must belong to the girl because it was at the spot where Aqua found the girl.

"Tch," he looked away from the box and closed his eyes. His worry was increasing every second. Neither youth has awaken and he had so many question he wanted answered, especially towards this young girl. To make matters worse, he wanted to open the box and find out what was inside, but he didn't want to invade the young girl's privacy.

He began to stretch his stiff muscles, when out of nowhere he hears Aqua yell his name. He quickly got up from his chair and ran next door. The sight before him brought him a wave of relief and happiness. There sitting up on the bed was Ventus.

"Hey there Ventus. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Terra didn't want to ask too many question in fear of Ventus hurting Ventus again.

"I see you're finally awake, Ventus," Master Eraqus said before Ventus had a chance to respond to Terra's question. Ventus turned his head to Eraqus and began to slowly get off the bed. However, when Ventus tried to walk towards Eraqus he fell to his knees. Terra was the first to react and helped Ventus back onto the bed.

"You should take it easy," Terra told Ventus.

"I concur. You need rest to regain your strength," Eraqus said. Ventus turned his head away from everyone in the room to stare out of the window. Terra stared at Ventus for a few moments before he remembered that he was looking after the little girl in red. Thinking it was best to check on her, he began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Terra" Eraqus asked him.

"There's something that I need to check up on at the moment. Don't worry I will be back soon" Terra replied, careful not to mention the girl in red. All three occupants watched him walk away, only Aqua and Eraqus knowing where he was going.

…

"Uuuhhhh…" Ruby groaned as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She sat up in her bed and stretched her stiff body. When she was looking done, she looked around the room. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. She didn't recognize where she was.

She jumped off the bed, but her legs gave way and she fell hard to the floor.

"Ouch," she hissed in pain. Ruby tried to get up from the floor, but her body was too weak. Out of desperation, she began to crawl towards the door. _There is no way I'm staying here. I don't know where I am and I don't know who brought me here. What if they are some evil villains planning to use me for some diabolical scheme_? _OMG, what if my...family is looking for me?_ _Do I...Do I even have a...family?_ Ruby sat on the floor Indian-style, with a pensive look. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sound of the door being open.

When Terra entered the room, he was startled by the fact that the little girl was sitting in the middle of the room. He was about to approach, but he noticed the girl didn't react when he entered and she looked lost in thought. He didn't want to startle the young girl, so he waited a few moments to see if she would notice him. Unfortunately, the girl was in the same state since he entered.

Unsure of what to do, Terra decided it was best to approach her slowly. However, when he took his first step the wood floor made a creaking sound. Terra internally cringed and he looked up to see the girl staring deep into his eyes. Big silver eyes stared deeply into blue eyes.

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud creak. She turned her head towards the sound and there she saw a tall young guy, although he was clearly older than her, and he was dressed quite oddly, yet it fitted him well. His hair style was peculiar as well since he had brown spiky hair that was pointing in a vertical fashion. Ruby was very wary of the stranger and began to slowly crawl backwards, away from the young man.

Terra noticed she was slowly backing away from him. He also noticed that she had a slight grimace, mostly likely pain and discomfort from not using her muscles for quite some time. When the little girl's back hit the bed, she winced for she had nowhere to go. Terra could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. He decided it'd be best to introduce himself and give her some space, so he took a few steps away from where he was standing with his hands in the air.

"Hello there, I'm Terra. Don't worry I'm not gonna harm you," he said softly to her with a warm smile, and he crouched down to a squatting position. The little girl looked at him with caution, but replied, "Hi..."

"What's your name," he asked. The little girl frowned at him and turned her head away from him, shadows covered her eyes. She bit her lip, refusing to respond and the two of them stayed in the same position for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Terra frowned slightly and rose up. He took a step towards her and the girl's attention returned to him. Terra could clearly see she was tense and ready to react if he tried anything.

"Don't worry, I just want to help you back on top of the bed," he told her. The little girl nodded her head. Terra picked up the girl from the floor bridal style. He noticed the girl was very tense and was avoiding looking at him. He set the girl back down on the bed. She settled herself inside the sheets.

Terra sighed and sat down on the chair he was sitting on earlier. There was complete silence in the room for several minutes until Terra heard the sound of someone's stomach growling. He looked at the girl and notice she had a bright red blush, while tightly holding her stomach.

Ruby looks up and sees that Terra has a small smile. She puffs out her cheeks and glares at him. Terra raises his eyebrows and decides to get her food. He gets up from the chair and walks toward the door, but before his hand touches the door he asks her, "Is there anything you are craving to eat?"

Ruby blushes before responding, "Nothing, except…" Terra was unsure of what she said because she was mumbling softly.

"What was that," he asked her, making direct eye contact with her.

"I said...I said I want cookies," she told him, trying to avoid staring him in the eye.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as possible," with that said, he walked out the door.

…

Running through the halls, Terra was not paying attention to where he was going, therefore not noticing Aqua in front of him. He ran headlong into her and both fell on the floor, but due to Terra's reflexes, he was able reposition themselves so Aqua fell on top of him.

Terra made a small grunting sound when he hit the floor, while Aqua made a squeaking sound. When Terra opened his eyes, he was staring deep into Aqua's eyes and the both of them blushed, noticing that their faces were very close to each other.

Aqua quickly got up and began stuttering, "Ah. So...sorry Ter..Terra...I didn't see you there. He...here let me help you up." Aqua gave him her hand, which he accepted. Of course, Terra had a small pink blush.

He scratched the back of his neck as he told Aqua, "Don't worry about it. Besides it's my fault since I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in a rush to get some stuff."

"Like what," Aqua asked.

"Hmm… Oh, I was getting some food for that girl I was watching over because she finally woke up. I should get on my way and get her food. However, do you mind telling Master Eraqus that she finally woke up from her slumber," Terra told her as he began to walk away towards the kitchen.

"Of course I will. Master Eraqus will be happy to hear that she is finally awake. Oh, what's her name," Aqua asked.

"I don't know yet. She hasn't said much, which is understandable since she doesn't know who I am. She is very hesitant to trust me, but I am determine to find out more about her. Anyways, I really should get going," with that said, Terra went off running away.

"I hope you succeed Terra," aqua whispered to herself, as she held a hand to her heart.

…...

"UGGHHH," Ruby groaned, for the past few minutes she has been trying to remember anything about herself, but alas she couldn't. She couldn't even remember her name. She was trying really hard to remember, but everything was hazy, and if she tried too hard then she would have a horrible migraine.

"DAMMIT...why is this so frustrating," she asked as herself. She wanted to cry. However, she tried extremely hard to keep the tears from falling because that boy Terra would return soon. Ruby rubbed her eyes, but it didn't help. Her frustration became overwhelming.

"I can't stay in this bed anymore." RUby jumped off the bed, yet her body, especially her legs, was still weak so she fell roughly onto the floor.

"ARGH. I forgot my body is still weak," she shouted to herself. She tried to herself back on the bed by using the support of furniture around her, but failed. Ruby gave up and decided to lay on the floor until Terra came back to help her. After a couple of seconds, she began to cry.

"I'm so stupid...I'm useless...I'm weak…" as she whispered these words to herself, she curls her body into a small ball.

…

In the room next to hers, Ventus hears a loud thud and other loud noises. Out of curiosity, he slowly got off his bed.

Ventus felt slightly weak, but his body was recovered enough, to allow him minimal movement. Therefore, Ventus was determined to find out what was making all the commotion next door. He peaked his head out the door, to check if anyone was around, luckily there wasn't, and walked towards the room next to his.

He was slightly hesitant to open the door, so he put his ear on the door to see if he could make out what was making all the noise. He heard some sobbing. The sobs he heard, encouraged to see who was in the room, so he could help the person.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the person on the floor. He ran to her and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Let me help you up." The person picked up her head. Ventus was shocked to see the girl's flushed face and red, puffy eyes. He crouched down to help her up, but once they made eye contact with one another, Ventus couldn't look away.

Ventus just stared at her fascinating silver eyes and she stared at his deep blue eyes. After a while of just staring at each other, Terra finally entered the room. He was surprised to see Ventus in the girl's room, and to see the girl was on the floor again. Terra had a small smirk when he saw how they were looking at each other.

"Am I interrupting something," Terra asked. Ruby was the first to break out of the trance, as she blinked a couple of times. Once she realized she was staring into this unknown guy's eyes for the past minute she blushed heavily, and made a small squeaking sound.

It took Ventus a couple of seconds to notice what was going on between him and this other girl. Ventus began to obtain a slight blush as he realized she was moving away from him.

"Heh, sorry about that...um…" Ventus still didn't know her name. He would have asked what it was, but she looked away from him, as if she was ashamed. The room was filled with an intense silence. Terra observed from the entrance, unsure how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Excuse me, Terra" Master Eraqus tapped his shoulder. Aqua was behind their master. Master Eraqus continued when he had Terra's full attention, "Aqua tells me that the child you were looking after has finally awaken. I came to see how she was doing."

Terra stepped aside to allow Master Eraqus passage. When he entered, he was slightly surprised to see Ventus, and so was Aqua.

"Ventus? What are you doing out of bed? You are supposed to be resting," Aqua said when she saw Ventus.

"Don't fret Aqua. It appears the young Ventus came to help…" Master looked to the young girl, hoping she would say her name, but she looked towards the floor. The girl was slightly shaking, and one could see several tears falling from her face.

Master Eraqus facial features softened as he crouched down to her. He soothingly rubbed her back, as he asked, "My dear child, tell me what's distressing you?"

Ruby rubbed her eyes and tried taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down. She looked up at Eraqus and told him, "I...I don't know what's my name. I don't know where I'm from or where I am now. I don't know who my family is or if I even have any family... I don't know who I am…"

Master Eraqus rubbed his goatee and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You're just like me," Ventus exclaimed. Everyone's eyes shifted to Ventus, who just blushed a darker shade of pink. Ruby giggled and everyone's gaze shifted to her. Ventus blushed even redder, making him look like a tomato.

"Sorry," Ruby laughed. Her tears of frustration and sorrow became tears of joy. She clutched her gut. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her sanity. It took a few moments for Ruby to compose herself. She noticed the looks they were giving her and she thought it was best to control herself. "Sorry. That was too funny and I really needed a laugh with everything going on. Not knowing who I am and waking up in unknown place where nobody knows who I am either. It's been a stressful day and I needed the gift of joy..." She said with a small blush, realizing she was rambling.

Everyone shared a small smile hearing the girl's words. "That reminds me. I think this belongs to you," Terra told the girl while holding out a box to her, "I found on the beach, near the place where Aqua first found you unconscious." Ruby rose an eyebrow at him. She was extremely confused as to why she was found on the beach unconscious. Everything was completely confusing, but she took the box from him nonetheless and opened it to see what it held inside.

In the box was a white rose, wrapped around the rose was a red ribbon and attached to the ribbon was a note. On the note, written in a pretty script, was her name and inside the note was a necklace. Her eyes were watery as she whispered out, "Ruby…" Everyone stared at her and Ventus approached her, asking, "Is that your name?"

"I think so," she said.

"I like it. It suits you well," he said to her with a big smile. He looked over her shoulders and saw the note. "You should open the note and read it."

Ruby looked up at him and nodded her head slightly. As she read the note, her eyes became watery. It read: _Dear Ruby, I said it many times before but I truly am sorry. Follow your heart in times of trepidation. You are never alone for we are always with you. Love, your family._

Small tears fell onto the note and Ruby rubbed her eyes as she smiled. Eraqus decided they should leave the girl alone for awhile. He turned to his pupils and gave them a look, signifying they should take their leave. Eraqus walked up to Ventus and laid a hand to his shoulder. Ventus looked up to Eraqus and immediately understood what he wanted. They both walked out the door leaving Ruby alone.

…

Ruby didn't even realize that they left. She was preoccupied with looking through the items within the box. As she looked at each item in the box an image of a person appeared in her mind. The first thing she examined was a black ribbon. An image of a pale girl with long ebony wavy hair appeared in her mind, she also had cat ear and cat-like amber eyes. The next item was a blue sash. A pale girl with white hair in a side ponytail appeared in Ruby's mind. She had ice blue eyes and a scar over her left eye. The next item she pulled out of the box was a purple bandana. The person who appeared in Ruby's mind was another pale girl with lavender eyes and long wavy blonde hair.

Ruby was unconsciously smiling as each image appeared in her head. She had no idea who they were but the image of each person filled her heart with warmth. The last thing in the box was an outfit and a medium-sized baggie filled with cookies. The cookies brought a bigger smile to Ruby's face and her stomach growled, craving to have something enter her stomach. She opened the baggie and immediately stuffed her face with the cookies. She was so happy, that she almost forgot where she was. She looked around to see if anyone was in the room so she could share a cookie, but saw nowhere there.

Ruby got some her strength back and decided to go explore. She was dressed in tattered clothing and decided she should change to other clothes. The only clothes available was the outfit in the box, so she quickly changed into the clothes. Ruby really liked the outfit. It consisted of a pair of black laced up boots that went up to her shins. The boots had two yellow buckles. With the boots, she wore a long- sleeve, light gray shirt, with dark gray long fingerless arm warmers. On top of the shirt is a black pinafore. Over the black pinafore, she wore a red short-sleeved hooded jacket over a gray and black short-sleeved jacket with the zipper open. She also has her red cape attached to the hood of the red jacket. In addition, she wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She wore pitch black stockings with holsters on each leg on her thigh. She chose to wear the black ribbon over her right arm warmer, the blush sash over her waist, and the purple bandana on her left leg on top of her boot. To complete her outfit she wore a sterling silver chain necklace with a rose pendant.

Once Ruby was all dressed, she poked her head outside the door to check if the coast was clear. Since she didn't see anyone she walked out the door and was about to walk down the corridor towards the stairs, but she a force pushing her towards the door next to hers. She opened the door and saw a sleeping Ventus on his bed. She would have left but his facial features portrayed that he was having a nightmare. He was also moaning in pain, as he tossed and turned in his bed.

Ruby slowly approached his bed, unsure what to do but she wanted to help him. She saw his forehead was covered in sweat. Hesitant, she whispered out his name, "Hey, Ventus." He didn't budge. Ruby's worry was growing, so with more courage she began to lightly shake him and said, "Hey. Ventus you gotta wake up. You're having a nightmare. Come on. Wake up Ventus."

Ruby was gradually shaking him harder and her voice was also raising. Eventually, Ventus began to stir from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and quickly rose up. However, this resulted in him slamming his head into Ruby's head.

"OUCH!" they both shouted. Ruby fell on her bottom and began to sniffle, as tears threaten to fall. Ventus remained sitting up. They both were rubbing the bumps forming on their heads.

"Hey, are you okay…" Ventus trailed off unsure whether or not to call her Ruby.

"Ruby, and yeah I'm fine. Besides I should be asking if you're okay, since you're the one having nightmares and barged into your room without...permission," Ruby winced and blushed slightly. She jumped up off the floor and bowed her head in shame as she profusely apologized to Ventus.

"Don't worry about it, Besides...I entered your room without permission as well…" It was Ventus's turn to blush now.

The room was filled with awkward silence and Ruby shattered it by unceremoniously asking, "So, what were you dreaming about?"

Ventus was surprised and felt ashamed by the question. Ventus didn't want to tell a stranger what he was dreaming about so he told Ruby, "It was nothing…"

Ruby felt dumb for asking a person who doesn't her a question so personal, yet she could he felt distraught by the dream. She knew he wasn't going to tell about the nightmare anytime soon, but she wanted to make him feel better. She remembered she had cookies in her pocket, so she got them out and handed one to Ventus.

"Here you go. They're really good, I promise," she told him with a huge smile. He looked slightly hesitant, nevertheless he took it from her and ate it.

"Mmmm. These are really good," he told her, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Here, would like to share the rest of these cookies," she asked him, holding up the baggie filled with cookies.

He nodded his head responding, "Yeah I would like that."

Ruby pulled up a chair next to his bed and they partook of her cookies. The silence between them was slightly awkward so Ruby broke it again, by asking, "Hey...remember how earlier today you said, 'you are just like me' what did you mean by that."

"Huh...Oh yeah, I meant that you don't have any memories about yourself...just like me." Ventus scratched his head. Ruby was unsure of what to say. However, as she finally thought of something to say, a knock interrupted them. Aqua entered the room and was shocked to see Ruby in the room.

"What are you doing here…"

"Ruby. My name is Ruby and I was just talking to Ventus."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby, my name is Aqua. I'm sorry for interrupting but Ruby you should return to your room. Terra will be coming soon and he will be worried if he doesn't see you in your room."

"Okay! Bye Ventus. Bye Aqua. See you guys later." As Ruby went to her room, she came across Terra. "Oh hey you must be Terra, my name is Ruby," she told him with a smile.

"Hello Ruby...what are you doing outside of your room. You should be resting," Terra told the young girl.

"I was talking to Ventus," she responded, scratching the back of her head.

"I brought you dinner," Terra said.

"Thank you, but I already ate a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and I'm kind of tired," she said with a yawn.

"Alright, I'll take my leave. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Terra."

…...

As everyone laid in bed, one final thought entered their mind before they fell into a deep slumber…

 _Who is Ruby and where did she get her outfit?_


	5. Chapter 4: One Last Night Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as per usual. I have nothing to say, except thank you to all those who have read, especially those who review. I apologize for grammar mistakes and missing words. Sometimes my thoughts move faster than I type or speak, so that's gonna a be constant mistake. However, I will try my best to minimize this mistake.**

…

 _ **Timeskip:**_

Ventus was laying on the grass, daydreaming, when out of nowhere Ruby appeared above him with a huge smile. "Hey Ven!" Ventus was startled and jumped up, slamming his head into Ruby's. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Ouch," they both yelled out, as they held a hand to where their heads collided.

"Sorry about that Ruby," Ventus apologized, slowly getting up off the floor. He offered a hand to Ruby.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's my fault for scaring you," she said, taking his hand. As she got up, she pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, I brought you something," she said to Ventus. She gave him a bag of cookies.

"Wow. Thanks Ruby," he said, taking a bite of one cookie.

"No problem. Aqua was helping me bake some today and she said it would be nice to share them with you, Terra, and Master Eraqus. So she asked if I could bring your cookies to you, while she looks for Terra and Master Eraqus to give them cookies. Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"Huh...oh yeah, I was watching the sunset and I got tired, so I took a nap."

"That's cool. So, what are you gonna do now," Ruby asked. Ventus shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the night sky.

"Look Ruby! A meteor shower!"

"Hmm…" Ruby looked up in time to see the shooting stars flying away. She gasped, "They're so pretty…"

Ruby took a seat on the grass to continue stargazing. Ventus joined her on the ground, sitting indian style, to continue enjoying his cookies. Ventus offered some of his cookies to Ruby, and she gladly accepted them. When they finished the cookies, Ventus and Ruby laid next to each other on the grass to stare at the stars, lost in thought.

"Hey you two, what are you two doing?" both Ventus and Ruby got up and turned around to see Aqua and Terra walking towards them.

"Nothing much," Ruby and Ventus responded simultaneously. They looked at each other with a slight blush. Terra smirked and aqua softly giggled at how cute the two young teenagers were acting. Ruby and Ventus looked at them with curiosity and a hint of suspicion.

"It doesn't look like you're doing nothing," Terra told the youngsters with his arms crossed.

"Well, if you must know Ruby and I are stargazing," Ventus responded.

"Do you mind if we join you," Aqua asked.

"Not at all," Ventus said. They all sat down and watched the stars, enjoying the serene moment. The night continued with all four keyblade master in-training spending the night together, enjoying each other's company. "Hey, guys...Do y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ventus asked.

"Well they say that every star up there is another world. It's hard to believe there are so many worlds out there, besides our own," Terra responded.

"Wow...That's cool," Ventus said. Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to look at Ruby and when he did, Ruby appeared to be in her own little world. However, instead of looking at the stars, she was staring directly at the moon. The moon made her silver eyes sparkle. _Wow. She looks so pretty_ , Ventus thought. Ruby felt someone staring at her and caught Ventus staring. Ventus blushed before looking away.

 _Okay...That's not weird_ , Ruby thought. She carried a slightly confused look, but shrugged it away. She turned her attention back to the moon. Listening to Terra explain the origin of stars and the significance of light made Ruby feel empty and lonely. She felt as though she had no home out there within any of the stars.

For some strange reason, the moon gave Ruby a weird feeling. It seemed familiar, yet foreign. Everyone knew Ruby was not from the Land of Departure, and Master Eraqus tried to find her home, but alas he unable to accomplish such a task. Somewhere in her heart, Ruby knew she had a family and home out there, but she was never attracted to the stars. No, but when staring at a full moon like she was now, that is when she felt a small tinge of warmth familiarity. It was a weird feeling, and she refused to share this information with her friends due to fear.

"They say the light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns," Terra continued speaking.

"Wha...I don't get it," Ventus said.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven," Terra retorted.

"What does that mean," Ven dubiously questioned.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure," Terra answered.

"But I wanna know now," Ven whined.

"You're too young to know now," Terra remarked.

"Quit treating me like a kid," Ven demanded.

Ruby was pulled away from her reverie when the two began to argue. She, along with Aqua, began to giggle at their little squabble.

"Hey, what are you laughing at," Terra said to the two girls.

"I can't help. You two would make the weirdest brothers," Aqua remarked. This caused Ruby to laugh harder.

"HAHAHA! That's so true," Ruby laughed out loud.

"Huh?" Both boys were beyond confused. However, they soon joined in the laughter.

Once they settled down, Aqua got up saying, "Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow and I made us good luck charms."

She held up four good luck charms and tossed one to Terra, who easily caught it.

"Woah," Ruby, Ven, and Terra said staring the charm.

"Here," Aqua exclaimed tossing one to both Ruby and Ventus.

"We get one too," Ven asked.

"Of course. One for each one of us," Aqua told them. They each held out their good luck charm. Aqua had a blue one, Ventus held a green one, Terra carried an orange one, and Ruby had a red one. Aqua began to tell them, "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl," Terra said.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes,'" Aqua questioned, upset.

"And what's wrong with being a girl," Ruby whined, taking offense from Terra's comment. Terra laughed nervously.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm," Ven asked, feeling disappointed. Everyone turned to him and Aqua walked towards Ventus.

"Well, that is yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it," Aqua told Ventus, trying to make him feel better.

"Really? What," Ventus asked excitedly.

Smiling, Aqua raised up her good luck charm, and said, "An unbreakable connection."

They all smiled, as Aqua raised her wayfinder up towards the sky. Ruby stifled a yawn, not wanting to go to bed yet. Luckily, nobody noticed and they all returned to laying on the ground to enjoy the stars for a little while longer. Ruby was extremely sleepy, and ended up falling asleep. Aqua and Terra didn't notice, but Ventus did when he heard her snoring softly.

Ventus would have told the other two that Ruby was asleep, but Ruby cuddled up next to Ventus. He didn't want to disturb her. After a couple of seconds, Ruby's warmth was making Ventus feel sleepy. Soon, he was drifting in and out of conscientiousness.

After a couple of minutes, both Terra and Aqua were getting tired and they decided it was time to go to bed. Terra got up and offered a hand to Aqua, which she gladly accepted. Once Aqua was standing, he stretched out his limbs saying, "We should head home," but stopped mid-stretch when he heard Aqua giggling.

"What are you laughing about," Terra asked.

"Shhh. You don't want to wake them up, do you," Aqua whispered. Terra was confused, until he saw Ruby was cuddled into Ventus's chest, while he had his arm pulling her into his chest. Terra smirked at the scene.

"I think it's best if we can carry them to their home. You'll take Ruby and I'll take Ventus, that way we don't embarrass them," Terra suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Aqua agreed. Aqua and Terra walked up to the two youngsters, with Aqua's help, Terra was able to pry Ventus off Ruby peacefully without waking him up. Both of the older teenagers carried their respective person and carried them home.

Terra and Aqua were walking together when Terra asked, "Do you think these good luck charms will work?"

"Like I said before, we'll have to wait and see," Aqua responded. Once they split ways, Aqua stopped for a bit and looked up to the night sky before looking at Ruby, who she carried on her back. She then looked at the wayfinder that was hanging from Ruby's neck whispered, "Together...always."

" _That would be the last night we spend together beneath the same stars."_

…

At Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower, Mickey appeared before his master. Yen Sid tells Mickey Mouse that he senses an imminent danger. They both stared into the night sky to see four stars shining brighter than the other stars. They were also different colors, one star was blue, one was green, another was orange, and the last star was red.


	6. Chapter 5: Splitting Paths

**Disclaimer: Well I don't anything. Kingdom Hearts and RWBY belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, but I have been busy with starting college and living on my own. I also made the mistake of working on two other stories, probably gonna do other ones before finishing this one. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna give up on my stories. I already have a sad ending in mind for this story.**

* * *

 **Ruby's pov:**

" _Hey_ _Rubes_ _wake_ _up_ _or_ _we're_ _gonna_ be _late_ _to_ _class._ "

"Huh?" I shot straight up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead. I had to take a few moments to compose myself. Once I settled down, I looked around and noticed I was in my room. That means Aqua must have brought me here.

"No point in going back to sleep," I say to myself. I stretched my stiff body and hop off my bed. I pull the curtains open and see that the sun was barely rising. I decided to enjoy it, since I had nothing better to do at the moment. As I watched the sun rise, I was thinking of the voice from my dream. Every night I the same dream. I was in a strange place, that felt familiar. It was on top of a cliff and there a headstone there. However, I could never read what it said because suddenly a bunch of random pictures would appear before me. I couldn't sort through them since they would flash by very quickly. Then I would wake up by someone saying telling me to wake up for whatever reason. The voices were familiar, but I don't remember where I have heard them.

"Hmmm...Today is Aqua's and Terra's Mark of Mastery Exam. I better get ready and head over there to support the both of them." So I did my morning routine headed out to go cheer on my friends.

Once I arrived at the castle, I saw Ventus and ran to him. However, he looked out of it, so I called out to him, "Hey Ven!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Ruby!" Ventus smiled at me, and I had this odd tingling feeling run through my body. Recently, this has been occurring often whenever I'm with Ventus. I asked Aqua about it, but she just giggled and told me I was growing up. I quickly shake off the feeling and dash towards Ventus.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little tense," I asked.

"Yeah. It's just..." Ventus didn't get to finish because Master Eraqus had just walked in. Ventus and I immediately stood up straight. Master Eraqus examined both Aqua and Terraa, who were standing before him, and he did a quick glance at me and Ven. Master Eraqus began to speak, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, my focus was on the man behind him. He gave me a bad vibe, like a sinister one.

"...But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort..." I tuned in just in time to hear Master Eraqus introduce the creepy guy behind him. Man does that guy give me the heebie-jeebies. I can feel it deep in my soul that I should be careful around this 'Master Xehanort'. I try to bring my focus back towards Aqua and Terra. I shouldn't worry about some creepy guy, when two of my best friends were gonna finally become Masters today.

This is so epic. I can't wait for the moment when Master Eraqus announce that Aqua and Terra are Masters. Then we can celebrate with a party, where there will be milk and cookies that I can enjoy.

"Then let the examination begin," Master Eraqus states, using his keyblade to start the test.

Ahh, this is so awesome. I am totally giddy right now. I can't wait until me and Ven get take our exam to become keyblade masters.

However, the feeling of complete epicness was short lived. The balls light suddenly had a dark aura surrounding them. Luckily, they didn't miss a beat and quickly charged to dispose of the balls of darkness. However, one of the balls of darkness was heading straight to me and Ven. Ven jumped in front of me and used his key blade to dispose of the ball.

"Ven! Ruby!" Both Aqua and Terra shouted in concern.

"Don't worry about us. You guys focus on your exam," I shouted back to them summoning my key blade.

"But you guys are in danger here. Go wait in your room," Aqua commanded.

Ven took a step forward, with fierce passion and determination in his voice, responded, "No way. I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become masters. I'm not gonna miss this now."

"Me too," I added, with the same passion and determination as Ventus.

"They can take care of themselves," Terra said, trying to dissolve Aqua's worry. "They've been training out there, just as hard as us."

"That's right," I shouted in agreement.

"Stay sharp, you two," Aqua warned me and Ven.

Aqua and Terra quickly and fairly easily disposed of the balls of darkness. They were able to finish the first part of their test in a short amount of time. Once they finished destroying every last sphere of darkness, they turned to Master Eraqus, waiting for further instruction.

Master Eraqus walked towards Aqua and Terra, "That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I choose to let unfold." Terra and Aqua got ready for the next trial. They stood facing each other, standing in opposite sides of the room. They waited for Master Eraqus to tell them when to start. You could see their resolve settled across their face. After a couple of minutes, Master Eraqus started to talk again, "Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

As soon as he said begin, Aqua and Terra charged at each other. It was true what Master Eraqus said, they were both equal in power for strike one made, the other would parry. Their fight was so enticing, it was as if they were doing an intricate dance. It was beautiful really. Then I started to wonder if mine and Ven's Mark of Mastery Exam would be the same. As these thoughts invaded my head, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

I groaned out of frustration, not knowing why I felt like this when thinking about Ven. "Hey, are you okay," Ven asked me. I felt my face heat up even more and quickly responded to him that I was fine and he shouldn't worry about me. Ven had a weird face, and I could tell he didn't really believe me. Fortunately, he let it slide and turned his attention back to the fight between Aqua and Terra. I mentally scolded myself and returned my focus on the fight as well.

It's a good thing too, because right when I looked at the fight, I saw Terra's hand enveloped by darkness for a short moment. I was shocked and I looked around to see if anybody else notice, but it looked like nobody did. Maybe I imagined it, so I ignored it.

Once the fight finished, it ended as a draw. Neither Terra nor Aqua could defeat the other. They were tired, but they still kept a cool composure when standing in front of Master Eraqus. "We have deliberated and have reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery," Aqua gasped in shock and Terra became stiff when they heard this, "Terra you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Both Master Eraqus and Xenhanort left.

"Hey-" Aqua turned to Terra to say some words of comfort. Venus and I ran to sympathize with Terra.

"Terra, we're sorry," Ventus said.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" Terra looked like a kicked puppy. I wanted to say something to help get everyone out of this somber mood, but I couldn't think of anything. I turned my attention towards Master Xenhanort who was walking out. The feeling of dread and uneasiness returned full force. I shivered slightly and Ventus placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, with a worry look on his face. I smile slightly and waved off his worry. We needed to be there for Terra and comfort him, not me.

* * *

 **Normal Pov:**

As Master Xenhanort was walking alone down a corridor, he approached a young man who was leaning against a wall, and holding a mask to conceal his face. "So what do you think of Ventus," Master Xenhanort asked the young man.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in," the boy responded.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances," Xenhanort said.

The boy pushed himself off the wall, and placed the mask on his head. "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home, and I got a couple of ideas of how to go about it." The two began to walk together outside of the castle.

"So who was the red haired girl," the boy asked Xenhanort.

"Her name is Ruby Rose. Not much is known about her, except that she appeared over here out of nowhere. Why do you ask?" Xenhanort glanced at the young man.

"I was just curious. She seems awfully close to that loser, Ventus," the boy shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **Ventus** **pov:**

"Sorry, but I need some time alone," Terra said as he walked away. Man this totally sucks. I really thought Terra would become a Keyblade Master. Terra looks so unhappy. I would have went after him to cheer him up, but he made it clear he wants to be left alone. I feel so useless, and by the look of Auqa's and Ruby's face they feel the same way.

"You two should head home. It will be dark soon," Aqua said to me and Ruby. "Ven, do you mind walking Ruby home?" Ruby was gonna protest, but she decided against once she saw Aqua's distressed both nodded and walked towards out respective home.

Once outside, we walked a few feet away from the castle and Ruby stopped. I turned to her. I was starting to get worried about her. Ruby has been acting weird today. I approached her and was gonna ask her what was going on, but Ruby avoided eye contact with me and was bitting her bottom lip.

"Hey Rubes, what's wrong," I ask placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing really. It's just that-that...I am so sorry Ven."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I gotta go," Ruby said as she ran away.

"Ruby! Where are you going!?" I tried to ran after her, but she was gone in a flash of rose petals. I had man arm outstretched towards the direction she ran. I place my arm down, and decide it's best if I leave her alone.

When I get home, I lay on my bed and play with the wooden Keyblade that Terra gave me. After a while, I hold the wooden Keyblade in front of my face and sadly sigh. Suddenly, I hear the emergency bells. I immediately sit upright, slightly startled. I jump off my bed and run out the door, but before I make it out of my room I hear someone say, "Better hurry up Ventus."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Or you'll never see Terra again," the guy said, ignoring my question. The guy was leaning on the wall of my bedroom. However, what he said made me confused and frustrated.

"What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person."

That really annoyed me, "Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team," holding the wooden keyblade in front of me, "You trying to pick a fight or what?"

The stranger pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away, "Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth, unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what can you possible know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

"Ven are you up there," a familiar feminine voice asked.

I watched as the boy opened a portal of darkness, and began to walk through it. Before he left, he said, "And you better watch over your precious flower, otherwise it will wilt and die."

"What do you mean by that," I asked the masked guy, but he already left.

"There you are, Ven! Why didn't you answer me, when I called out your name," Ruby asked.

"Huh? Oh Ruby, I didn't hear you," I answered, not realizing she entered my bedroom.

She looked concerned for a moment, but she just shook it off with a smile. "Come on we should head over to the castle."

I nodded my head in agreement, and we both ran together towards the castle.

* * *

 **Ruby Pov:**

While running to the castle, I tried to engage in small talk with Ventus. However, he was lost in thought, so we ran together in silence. When we enter inside the castle, we saw Terra running off in the opposite direction.

"Terra..." Ven said and ran faster to catch up with him. I was about to call Ven's name, but I stopped when I saw Aqua talking with Master Eraqus. So I hid behind a pillar and tried to overhear their conversation. I know eavesdropping on their conversation is wrong, but curiosity took over my senses. I was shocked to hear Master Eraqus asking Aqua to look after Terra in fear of the darkness taking over him. However, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I heard Aqua's response that she would bring Terra back as a Keyblade Master.

I decided to run off, before either Master Eraqus or Aqua could find out I was eavesdropping. Unfortunately, Master Eraqus knew I was there and told me to come out of hiding. I came out and could see Aqua's disappointed look. Embarrassed, I nervously chuckle and scratch the back of my head.

Before I get to say an excuse to explain myself, Master Eraqus stops me and scolds me. He asks me not to say anything to Terra or anyone else for that matter. I nod my head in agreement. He dismisses me and Aqua.

Aqua's disappoint has not faded. I mumble out an apology and she tells me what I did was inappropriate and I should never do it again. I feel bad about it and tell her I will not do it again. Then I ask if what she said about Terra is true. Aqua stops walking and she is silent for a few moments. I stop and look to see what is wrong. Aqua looks me in the eye with a fire in her eyes, and tells me with a firm resolve that she meant every word she said. I smile and look at her with the same passion and tell her that I will help her.

She is surprised at first, but she proudly smiles at me and affectionately ruffles my hair. When Aqua does this, her image is immediately replaced with another blonde female with lavender eyes. The girl was familiar, but I didn't really know who she was. However, the image of the blonde quickly dissipated back to Aqua. Aqua looks concerned and asks if I'm alright. I'm confused at first, but then I feel a warm tear rolling down my face. I quickly wipe it off and tell her I'm fine, that it's just allergies and that she should hurry up and catch up to Ventus and Terra. She isn't fully convinced, but agrees and we jog towards the direction Terra and Ventus ran off.

* * *

 **Ventus Pov:**

"Terra!" I shouted, seeing him in the distance.

"Huh," Terra stopped and looked at me running towards him. I nearly stumbled and fell, but was able to catch myself. I was breathing heavily and before I get to warn Terra about what the guy said, Terra placed his hand on my head to ruffle my hair, "It's okay." I look up at him and he gives me a firm nod, as if to tell me not to worry. Then he begins to walk away.

I watch as he summons his armor and flies towards a portal. I look down, and in that moment I make my decision. I decide to summon my armor and go after Terra. I transform my keyblade into a glider and hop on it. I quickly follow after Terra.

* * *

 **Ruby Pov:**

"Wait, Ven," both me and Aqua shout.

"No! He mustn't," Eraqus exclaims, as we all watch Ven fly off. "You have to bring him back," Eraqus commands Aqua.

"Don't worry, Master," Aqua responds.

"And I'll help too," I add.

"No, Ruby. You must stay here," Eraqus says to me.

"Wait! I can't stay here! I have to go and help Aqua bring both Ven and Terra back home," I tell him. However, Master Eraqus expression doesn't waiver. "Please Master Eraqus! I can't stay here when I know that my friends are out there. Please let me go."

Aqua walks beside me and places her hand on my shoulder and looks Master Eraqus in the eye. "Please allow Ruby to come with me Master. She will be with me and I promise to watch over her carefully."

Master Eraqus's expression softens slightly. With a sigh, he nods and allows me to go. I beam a huge smile at him and hug him. I thank him about a billion times. Aqua thanks him too, and then she tells me that we need to hurry and catch up to both Ven and Terra. I nod my head with determination filling my silver eyes. Aqua and I quickly summon our armor and our gliders to go after the guys.


	7. Chapter 6: Encountering Cinderella

**Disclaimer: Well I don't anything. Kingdom Hearts and RWBY belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. Also, I may not write a lot about Terra, because I want to focus on Ruby's relationship with Ventus. Pretty much mostly everything that happened to Ventus and Terra within the game will stay the same, until I start diverging the story away from the original. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for any errors and I'm sorry for not knowing how to write fight scenes.  
**

* * *

 _ **At Castle of Dreams:**_

"Wow...this place is huge." I can't help saying once we arrived at our first destination. Aqua told me it's called Castle of Dreams, which is a pretty good name since this castle looks like one from a dream.

"Focus Ruby. We need to search for Ven."

"Roger that." I was about to run off, but Aqua grabbed the hood of my cloak.

"We need to search for Ven together. I promised Master Eraqus that I'll look after you, and I don't want you to go missing too."

"...Fine." I pout slightly. I wanted to split up and cover more ground in order to find Ventus using my speed. I don't how I got my speed, but it just appeared one day when I was playing with everyone. Ventus thought we should play tag as a training exercise, and we all agreed. Long story short, I was it and I was able to catch everyone using my unnatural speed. The really weird thing is that I feel like I had for a long time, even though I have no... _memories_.

"Hey, don't worry we'll find Ven." Aqua placed a hand on my shoulder, not knowing what was really distressing.

"Right!" I gave her my widest smile.

"Aqua! Ruby!" We both heard someone yell, turning around to see Terra running towards us.

"Terra," we say simultaneously. Aqua immediately tells Terra that Ven ran away from home.

As Terra and Aqua talk, I just slowly tune them out and look at my surroundings. This place is really nice, I just wish I was here with Ven. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks again. I quickly shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus back on Terra's and Aqua's conversation.

Terra is walking away and Aqua tells him that we're gonna look for clues for Ventus. Then out of nowhere Terra asks us, "Ruby. Aqua. Do you both have the same dream?"

"Well...yes." Aqua responds.

"Of course I do." I practically shout my response.

Terra then proceeds to tell us about a girl named Cinderella and how she taught him powerful it is to believe. He asks to thank her, which agree to do. As he continues to walk away, I can't help but to ask, "Why are you letting Terra go by himself?"

The only response I receive is, "He'll be alright. He won't give into it."

I can't help but smile when I see Aqua's small smile. Then we walk into the castle to go ask the prince if he knows anything.

As we enter further inside the castle, I can't help stare at these ugly ladies who are leaving. Not pay attention, I crash into Aqua who suddenly stopped. Her whole body is tensed as she stares at them.

"What's wrong Aqua?"

Aqua doesn't respond to my question, instead asks another skinny man with a mustache, "Who are those ladies?"

The man responds, "Oh, er, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters."

I'm kind of upset that Aqua completely ignored me, but I can see that something is wrong by her both just stare after the three ladies. Now that I think about it, their ugliness wasn't just their physical appearance, but something deeper.

"You came back!"

"Huh?" We both turn to see this guy approach us.

The guy looked shocked, and apologized to Aqua, thinking she was someone else.

Mustache man, addressing the other guy as Your Highness, showed the guy a glass slipper, which I involuntarily cringe. They look slightly painful to wear, plus they brought up a memory, a memory that I haven't seen before. I was in a red dress and wearing black heels, but I wasn't able to walk in them, nearly dying multiple times.

I push the memory to the back of my mind, not wanting to appear distracted. I focus back on the conversion between Mustache Guy and the prince. They were talking about looking for some pretty lady that the prince wanted to marry.

As Mustache Guy walks away, Aqua tells me, "Come on, Ruby. Let's go pay Lady Tremaine a visit."

"Alright." We both follow Mustache Guy.

* * *

 ** _At Lady Tremaine's Residence:_**

"As I feared. There is darkness here."

The air around us becoming very serious and tense, I could feel the overwhelming of darkness coming from inside the house even though Aqua and I were standing outside. We both summoned our keyblades.

Before we could enter the Tremaine's home, a voice stopped us, "Wait! It's dangerous to fight the darkness with the light, my dears."

We both turned around to see an old lady appear from nowhere. Aqua pushed me behind her and asked"Who are you?"

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe dreams come true."

"Hey wasn't Terra talking about dreams and some girl named Cinderella earlier," I ask, stepping beside Aqua.

Aqua gives me a reprimanding look before addressing the old lady in front of us. "I am honored. I'm Aqua and this is Ruby. But why would you advise not to fight darkness with light?"

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as "light". Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

As the old lady kept on talking, I was getting slightly lost. "Huh? I still don't understand why we can't use the light to fight darkness."

Aqua sighed, shaking her head slightly, and for a split second the image of Aqua was replaced for another girl with white hair. The image quickly vanished when Aqua tried to explain it to me, but I still didn't get it one hundred percent. However, we couldn't waste anymore time so I told her that I did.

Once Aqua was done explaining, she asked the old lady, "Then what should we do?"

"It's quite simple, my dear. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him."

"We can totally do that." I shout, making a superhero pose.

Aqua looks at me with amusement and ruffles my hair. "Yes we can."

" Good, you both will need a little bit of my magic to help Jaq." The old lady pulled a wand from her sleeve and said some magic words before we were both surrounded by light.

When the light faded, we saw a giant mouse dragging a giant key. "Well you don't see that everyday."

Then I noticed that everything around us was larger then normal, "Whoa that Fairy Godmother made everything bigger."

"Or she shrunk us. Come on, there's no time to waste. Let's go talk to that mouse."

"Right!" I felt stupid for a split second, but Aqua was right, we had a mission.

Running after the mouse, who looked he was having trouble.

"Hey are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Cinderelly stepmuthy lock her in her room. Gotta let her out. Gotta save Cinderelly!"

"Let us help!" I shout.

"Oh thank you. Oh that's a like Ven-Ven's. Didja ever meet a Ven?" The mouse said when he our keyblades.

"I'm Aqua and this is Ruby, but tell me how you know about Ven."

"Us a friend-good friends. Ven-Ven helped Jaq fix a Cinderelly's dress."

"And where is he now," Aqua asked.

"Looking for friend- other friend."

"Oh, I see...Ven, you must have just missed Terra."

"Oh man, this is gonna be harder than I thought it would be."

"I can't see why..." We turn to where the voice came from, "It always fit perfectly before."

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please..."

"Oh no! Hear that! We've gotta hurry! Cinderelly gotta try the slipper!"

"Don't worry we've got this!" I can't help, but shout as I place my hand on his shoulder.

As we begin to hurry forward, strange shadow monsters appear out of nowhere. For a moment, a memory, a dark one, flashed before my eyes. I see these creatures that look like animals, but they are black as shadows and they have white mask with red marks. However, I quickly snap out of it when I hear Jaq freaking out.

"Ah! No, no, no! Us a gotta flurry!"

"Don't worry! We've got this! Jaq stand behind us and don't lose that key," Aqua told Jaq as we summoned our keyblades.

We move forward to attack the unversed. Although, I've never seen one nor fought one, it all felt familiar. Like I have been fighting them for a long time, but then it occurs to me what if the feeling of familiarity is from fighting something else...maybe I have been fighting monsters like the unversed for a long time.

This last thought distracts me for a moment, a moment too long, because an unversed takes advantage of my distracted state and try to get past me to attack Jaq. Luckily, I was fast enough to react, and run in front of Jaq at the last second to take it out with one slash.

Once we finished off all the unversed, Jaq thanks us as he hurries off to a mouse hole. Aqua approaches me, a frown on her face.

"What happened Ruby? Why were you distracted? Do you realize the unversed could have hurt Jaq and take the key?"

"I know, I know...it's just...Don't worry, I won't let it happen again."

"Ruby..."

"Let's go see how the shoe fitting is going." I run off to the other room, and Aqua follows.

* * *

"Are you the only ladies here," Mustache Guy asks Lady Tremaine and her daughters. We arrived on time to see the other Tremaine daughter try on the killer glass slipper, and boy was it funny seeing her try to force the slipper of death to fit. I couldn't help, but laugh. Even Aqua giggled a bit.

However, right now all humor has gone out the window and we're actually very worried, because Cinderella has yet to appear. In hindsight, it would have been smart to send either Aqua or me to go with Jaq, just in case more unversed appear or if he needs help with anything else. Lady Tremaine already denied having another daughter, man I wish we were bigger so we could do something to stall for more time.

"Come on Jaq...hurry." Aqua was worried too, probably wishing the same thing as me. Mustache Guy was walking away and both me and Aqua must have had the same idea, because we both were began to run forward.

Then, just like magic, we both got bigger, and we both fell from the top stairs to the floor very hard. I guess we should be grateful because it caused enough commotion to get Mustache Guy's attention. Of course, it was still painful and everyone was staring at us, especially the three Tremaine women who were glaring at us.

I was too shocked and nervous, because the old lady scared me, to say anything, but fortunately Aqua spoke up. "Oh...would it...Would it be alright...if I tried on the glass slipper?"

I looked at Aqua like she grew an extra head, but then I realized that she is probably stalling for time since the glass slipper of death should only fit Cinderella.

"Hmm...I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for."

OH NO! Aqua's plan backfired. What are we going to do? How are we going to make him stay for a bit longer? Think Ruby! THINK! Maybe we can force him to stay longer. Maybe I can hold on to his legs, or maybe I can...break his legs? Where did that idea come from? It sounds so familiar...

"But I am a girl. I should at least be given the chance to try it on," Aqua replied to Mustache Guy. Thank goodness, Aqua's here. I'm so bad at talking to people, that Mustache Guy would have probably left already.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house," the scary old lady demanded.

"They're probably here to rob us," one of the girls shouted.

"Mother, do something," the other whined.

"Whoa, hold on a sec! First of all, we wouldn't have been caught if we were trying to rob y-" Aqua stopped me from continuing by covering my mouth with her hand.

"How insufferable. Those two girls does not live here. I have only have two daughters. I believe you are finished here, Your Grace."

"Regardless...they mean no harm." Mustache Guy walks towards us, and I can't help but give a small fist pump. "Here you are, my dear."

Before Aqua could grab the slipper, another female voice is heard. "Your Grace...Please wait. May I try it on?"

We all look to where the voice came from and see a blonde girl running down the stairs. She must be the person everyone has been talking about, Cinderella.

Then the old lady walked in front of Mustache Guy to tell him that Cinderella is a crazy person, who he should forget it. Luckily, Mustache Guy wasn't listening to her nonsense. Aqua then told him to let Cinderella go first and her to the seat. Everything seemed to be going well and Aqua thanked Cinderella for teaching Terra to keep believing. Of course, the old lady had to ruin the moment and trip Mustache Guy. The slipper slipped out of his hands, and time slowed down as it descended to the floor. I tried to jump and catch it before it hit the ground, but I didn't react fast as it fell and shattered.

It was hopeless now. There was nothing Aqua and I could do, and Mustache Guy just cried. The old lady sneered in satisfaction. We lost the battle against darkness, or so we thought. Cinderella pulled out the other slipper that she was hiding, and Mustache Guy was kissing as if it was his girlfriend or something. Honestly, I've never seen anyone so happy to see a shoe, especially one that could potentially kill you.

Obviously the slipper fit Cinderella, and most of us were happy that Cinderella would finally get her happy ending. Aqua and I walked outside of the Tremaine's house with Cinderella and Mustache Guy to see them off as they left for the castle.

Not even a minute passed when we hear a women's scream.

"What's that," we both asked simultaneously. We then see Mustache Guy running towards us looking extremely panicked.

"What happened? Where's Cinderella?" Aqua began questioning him.

"Sh-she was attacked by a-a-a cr-creature...a m-monster in the f-forest..." He heavily breathed out. As soon as he finished, I took off, running to towards the direction he came from.

"Ruby!" I ignored Aqua, my focus solely on saving Cinderella.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Cinderella and the monster. Cinderella was on the floor unconscious, and behind her was a...pumpkin carriage monster? A bit scary, but mostly weird. It was shooting pumpkin bombs that blew up once they hit the ground. Also, old lady Tremaine and her three whiny daughters were standing next to the pumpkin carriage monster.

Without missing a beat, I immediately rush to Cinderella using my speed. I gotta get her out of the way, before she gets hurt. I was able to pull her to safety, just moments before the pumpkin bombs hit her. Aqua came running behind me.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're fi-" Aqua pulled me into a hug, before I finished.

"Ruby, you shouldn't run off like that! We're supposed to stick together. I don't know what I'll do if you got injured."

"I'm sorry Aqua, but Cinderella was in trouble. I couldn't just standby. I just...reacted."

"It's okay. We'll talk more about this later. Right now we have to defeat that creature." I nod my head in agreement and we both summon our keyblades.

"This is what happens when you go against my wishes! As for you two, you shouldn't have gotten in my way helped that worthless child!" Old lady Tremaine gave an evil laugh. That was until a pumpkin bomb landed in front of the three Tremaine women. We watched as it went off, and the three women screamed in agony.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them," Aqua told Cinderella and me. I kind of feel...sorry for them. I wish I could have been able to do something in order to get rid of the darkness in their hearts.

Aqua sent Cinderella to go to safety, while we deal with the monster. Without a second to waste, we both rush forward. It was slightly difficult to get close by the pumpkin carriage monster because of the pumpkin bombs, but I was able to give a few orders to Aqua that allowed her to distract the monster while I made the killing blow. It was weird to give Aqua commands since she is the KEYBLADE MASTER, but it felt so natural to give someone orders.

"Good job, Ruby," Aqua patted my head, she had already dispelled her keyblade.

"Thanks," I smile as I lean on my keyblade, slightly exhausted from running so much.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just give me a second..."

"Excuse me...I-I just want to thank the both of you for saving me." Cinderella came running back, looking slightly winded.

"Oh th-there y-you...are," Mustache Guy, poor guy looked like he was going to pass out right in front of us. It took him a few moments to catch his breathe, before he addressed us. "And you two, thank you so much for all you have done."

My smile grew a mile wide, "It was no problem at all."

"If there is anything I can do for you both, don't hesitate to ask," Mustache Guy said.

"If you don't mind, can we receive a ride from you to return back to the castle," Aqua asked.

"Of course, my dear! Let's head off immediately."

* * *

The moment we arrived at the castle, Cinderella ran straight to her prince. Aqua and I just sat down on the edge of a water fountain. Aqua was staring at the couple with a small smile, as they hugged each other for the longest time.

I just looked up at the night sky, swinging my feat back and forth. I had so many questions, yet so little answers, and it didn't help that I was worried about Ventus. I was so distracted by my thoughts, that I didn't notice when Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appeared. I would have fallen into the fountain, if it wasn't for Aqua grabbing my arm before I fell back.

"A pure heart filled with light...It's strange, the Master taught us darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not by light," Aqua asked Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh my dear, you're both too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

Aqua nodded her head in agreement, as I sighed. If what Cinderella's Fairy Godmother says is true, then I have a long way to go before I find the answer. However, I can't give up hope now. I have to be strong and have faith that everything will turn out okay. So with those thoughts in my mind, I jumped to my feet, "Thank you for your help, but I think it's time for us to go. We have so much more to experience, and we can't do it if we stay here. So, this is goodbye for now."

Aqua just giggles slightly, "I'm afraid Ruby is right. Thank you so much. Hopefully we cross paths again. Come on, let's go Ruby."

"All right! Let's go find Ven!" With that said, we took our leave.


End file.
